Living As Someone Else
by purplie oranges
Summary: Kamui Rin was taken in by... or more like dumped on the boss of an agency full of spies and assassins. To finally prove herself she takes on a mission to pose as the high school student Akita Neru. Although this mission is anything but smooth.


She was a girl taken in by an agency so secretive that few who worked for it even knew the name of it. Her mission now was to pose as a girl named Akita Neru. All she knows how to do is be sneaky and put on multiple masks. Although things don't go quite as planned.

* * *

Normal POV

After unscrewing the bolts of the small air vent her petite figure allowed her to squeeze into, she flicked a tiny grey switch on the onyx remote that was safely tucked into her belt. The ballroom a bunch of nobles were dancing in had gone pitch-dark.

While the room erupted into loud gasps of confusion, the young girl grabbed a painting from the carrot colored knapsack she had brought along with her and slipped into the room undetected.

Quietly and skillfully she made her way across the room and replaced the painting on the wall with the replica from her bag. Then went back up the air vent just and screwed the bolts back in right before the lights came on.

She slid out of the building and threw the remote into the sparkling blue fish pond with an extravagant fountain. Then she ran. That is one thing she was good at.

Despite being an 'agent' she wasn't very good with weapons or with fighting. No matter how much she practiced she couldn't get the hang of it. All her body would allow her to do is dodge and sneak around places without being noticed.

She kept running tell she reached a nearby park. Looking around making sure their wasn't anyone in sight she slid into the backseat of an old beat up 2005 Toyota. The car immediately took off.

Without glancing up or giving any acknowledgement to the driver or other passenger she quietly said, "Mission complete". You could here light scribbling from the passenger's seat before the male voice said, "Good job Rin-sama".

Even though being in a car with two complete strangers the petite girl had dosed off only to be awoken by the backseat door her head was leaning on being held open for her. Without a word she elegantly got out of the car and was escorted into a skyscraper.

They walked through the polished lobby to the emergency elevator which wasn't really for emergencies. Just an elevator regular agents, maid, or clients couldn't use that went straight to the top floor.

The elevator door opened and first stepped the first escort, then Rin, then the second escort. The ride of the elevator was silent except for the casual irritating elevator music. Once the door opened again just like before the first escort stepped out, then Rin, then the second.

The escorts were different each time and they always sticked close to her as if their lives depended on it, which it did. The three of them walked down the long narrow hallway that only had three doors. Big brown doors on the left and right and double doors straight in the middle.

The second escort knocked on the right side of the wooden double doors.

"Come in!" said a deep yet pitchy voice through the speaker above the doors that was next to one of those rotating cameras that seem to sense where the person is.

Both escorts simultaneously opened the doors to their boss's office. The three walked in, the door slowly closing behind them. The large office chair was facing the window opposite of them creating dramatic tension.

"How was the mission?" The boss asked in a serious tone.

"It was successful father," Rin replied with a small bow that made the giant white bow on her head bounce.

"Good, good," he mumbled. "You two are dismissed,"he said abruptly.

"Yes, sir!" the two agents said bowing then making a quick exit.

The chair slowly spun around revealing a handsome man in his late thirties. His long vibrant purple hair was tied back into a ponytail like a samurai and he had piercing powder blue eyes.

"Rinny~chan!" he sang and made an effort to glomp her but she had swiftly dodged.

Rin POV

"Why do you try to attack me father?" I asked sarcastically in a fake innocent tone i've worked on for years.

"How cruel Rin-Rin I just wanted a hug," the violet haired man pouted.

"Yeah that's nice Gakupo," I replied. His response went in through one ear and out the other.

"What happened to calling me father? What a disrespectful child I've raised," he muttered shaking his head in disappointment.

"It's not like you're my real father anyway," I said completely dropping the goody-two-shoes act.

Gakupo gasped.

"H-how could you Rin-Rin… I've put my heart and soul into raising you after your good for nothing parents dumped you on me when you were just an infant," he tightened his right hand into a fist. "They hadn't even named you yet! Then they decide to go die in the Atlantic Ocean when their cruise ship crashed," he said words coming out in a slight frustrated murmur.

"Sixteen years of my youth wasted and another two to go!" he declared looking at the ceiling cursing himself.

"I didn't ask you to keep me here and pose as your real daughter around your employees or little minions, whatever you call them!" I shouted starting to get irritated.

The door opened and in walked Luka; Tall and busty with long flowing hair as pink as sakura petals and sky blue eyes that looked serious as always. She could easily be mistaken for a model and would be the fantasy of some perverted otaku minus the fact she's not really cheerful.

"Hey mama!" I greeted her and attached myself to her side giving a her hug.

"Hello Rinachi,"she replied in her formal way of speaking while shuffling through papers on the clipboard she was holding.

I had slightly cringed at the fact she used the full name she had given me over my nickname.

"What! Why do you call her mama?" Gakupo asked almost furious.

Ignoring his question, I threw the painting that I had in my bag moments ago at his face. I could feel myself frown feeling disappointed that instead of the priceless artwork hitting his face he had swiftly caught it last minute. I saw a slight smirk creep on his face when he saw my face fall.

"Aw, thanks Rin-Rin," he said skipping over to a vacant place on his office wall and hung the painting to it. "It just felt like something was missing," I spoke and stood back admiring the painting in awe.

That's why he wanted that thing?! I could feel myself slowly turn red in anger as he calmly sat back in his chair like everything was normal.

A loud roar erupted in the room when I harshly slammed my delicate hands that were being covered my thin green gloves onto his desk.

"I'm tired of all these pointless missions! Are these supposed to be chores or something?!" I yelled at him glaring into his calm eyes that just made me even more exasperated.

"What are you trying to say Rin, these mission aren't good enough for you?" He asked amusement showing in his eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I said straight to his face.

For a moment all you could hear was the scribbling of Luka's pen.

The shady boss let out a sigh before standing up looking down at me.

"Let's face it Rin. What exactly can you do?" he asked me like he was about to turn someone down during a job interview.

"I-I umm…" I stuttered taken back by his sudden seriousness. Before I could really say anything he cut me off.

"No, I'm serious Rin. You're not good with weapons and physical combat is definitely not a strong suit. All the agents walking around here are assassins or spies," he said not taking his eyes away from mine for a second.

"Sure you're light on your toes and run fast but I think somewhere along the road in being a spy you'll need to be able to handle a gun."

I bit my lip in frustration for not being able to put up an argument. He was basically telling me how useless I am.

"There is something she can do," Luka said quietly not taking her gaze away from her clipboard.

We both turned to her and Gakupo sank back into his seat knowing he would ultimately lose in an argument with his favorite secretary AKA fiancé.

"And what is that?" he asked after letting out a long sigh.

"Impersonation."

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you liked it so far. Review and I'll be sure to continue writing~**


End file.
